Love, Hermione
by wonderlandrambles
Summary: Inspired by the film 'Love Rosie' Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley have been best friends since they were children. Were they ever meant to be more? AU


Love, Hermione

_So I watched Love, Rosie the other week and I was inspired to write_ _a Ron/Hermione story based off that. I have been writing this on and off for a few weeks, debating to post it and here it is! Some characters are O.C to make this story work. Hope you enjoy! R&amp;R (This is a non-magical AU fic!)_

**Chapter One- The 18****th**** Birthday Party**

Today was Hermione Granger's 18th birthday. She had been planning this day since forever. The plan was to spend the day in London with her two best friends, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, then go for a meal with her family and friends before going out with her friends.

She woke early, smiling as she did because she heard a knock on the door and her little sister, Helena, came bouncing in who was shortly followed by her younger brother, Hector, who was carrying her birthday cake and sang her happy birthday.

Hermione squealed with joy, kissing her siblings and blew out her candles. She was in the shower when her mum shouted up the stairs Ginny was here. She quickly changed into a coral pink dress she had brought especially for the day then towel dried her hair before braiding it. She never bothered with make up or hair, only when she went out so she put a bit of mascara on and was good to go.

She walked downstairs to see Ginny and Ginny's boyfriend and Hermione's best friend, Harry Potter. She squealed on seeing her best friends and ran to hug them.

'Happy Birthday, I can't believe it is finally here' Ginny told her, hugging her tightly.

'Just think, it will be you next year' Hermione replied, excitedly.

Harry drove them to the train station, having just passed his driving test. Luna was meeting them in London, having just celebrated her father's birthday there. Once they reached the station, Ginny kissed her boyfriend goodbye, a kiss that lingered a little too long which confirmed only thing to Hermione who smirked to herself.

'You have so done it' Hermione said to her best friend as Harry drove away.

'I've so done it!' Ginny exclaimed, giggling.

'Oh, that just leaves me now' Hermione replied, sighing.

'And Ron' Ron was Ginny's brother and Hermione's best friend. They had been friends since they were six and Hermione had always wondered if they were ever meant to more than friends.

'And Ron' Hermione repeated, going a little red. Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled Hermione into the train station.

LH

'So Luna, what happened with Neville?' Hermione asked, as they sat in a café on Oxford Street.

'It didn't work out and it is obvious he still has a crush on this one' Luna replied, nudging Ginny.

'I promise you I did not encourage them feelings at all. I have been in love with the same person since I was 10 and that's not gonna change anytime soon' Ginny reassured her, giving her a small smile.

'So I talked to Seamus, Gin. He has fixed me up with some fake ID for you tonight' Hermione said, changing the subject.

'Excellent, only eleven more months now. Then I will be of age!' Ginny replied, giggling.

'Talking of being of age, how was it?' Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

'How was what?' Luna questioned, looking at her two best friends confused.

'She hasn't told you?' Hermione exclaimed, laughing.

'Oh my god, you and Harry? Come on, spill the details' Luna said, excitedly.

'It was nice' Ginny replied, blushing a little.

'Nice? You made me go into every detail, Weasley! I am not settling for nice' Luna said, nudging her.

'Okay, it was very nice. It was better than I thought' Ginny admitted, smirking.

'Did you bleed?' Hermione said, quietly.

'No. It just hurt like a bitch. But once that was over, it was… magical' Luna made a gagging sound whilst Hermione giggled.

'Magical? There is no such thing as romance you know!' Luna proclaimed, rolling her eyes.

'Whatever' Ginny said, narrowing her eyes.

'Do you know who are taking to the Halloween dance, Luna?' Hermione asked her, raising an eyebrow.

'Myself, obviously' Luna replied, smiling.

'I heard Cormac McLaggen wants to take you, Mione' Ginny told her, with a sly smile.

'Cormac McLaggen? The fittest boy in our year?' Luna exclaimed, jealous.

LH

'Hermione, my mum has just texted me. She wants you to come around for tea and cake. You know it is our tradition' Ginny said to Hermione. They were in H&amp;M, shopping for plan B dresses for the night.

'Oh, is she sure? I don't want to be a bother' Hermione replied. Luna rolled her eyes.

'You say that every year Hermione and I tell you it is not bother at all' Ginny replied, giggling

'And besides I want some of Mrs Weasley's cake and I am using the excuse of your birthday for it' Luna added, with a smile.

'Yep, don't leave me with greedy guts here, I swear you are worse than a boy sometimes, Luna' Ginny said, laughing.

'Bite me' Luna exclaimed. Ginny rolled her eyes and looped arms with Hermione while Luna went to buy a dress.

'Aww, Harry just texted me to tell me he misses me and he hopes to be back for tonight' Ginny exclaimed, looking at her phone.

'You two make me sick' Hermione said 'And he better be. Your brother is useless at dancing. I need my right hand man!'

'Hey, get your own boyfriend' Ginny replied, laughing. Hermione stuck her tongue out at her.

LH

'Ginny, there was a delivery for you whilst you were out' Mrs Weasley told her, as the three girls walked into the Weasley house. Mrs Weasley was a mother of seven, who was nearing 50. Hermione remembering vowing with Ginny and Luna to never have seven children.

'Aww, roses from Harry. How sweet!' Ginny exclaimed from the kitchen.

'Yes, bloody adorable' Luna scoffed, crossing her arms.

'Come on, Lun, you gotta admit having flowers sent to you would be nice. Even for your ice heart' Hermione said, nudging her.

'I suppose it would be alright. But I would not settle for standard roses. He would have go and find me a black rose then I would be impressed' Luna told her, smiling at the thought.

'To match your soul?' Ginny asked, walking back in with her roses with a huge smile.

'You got it, Ginevra!' Luna said. Ginny rolled her eyes and said she was going to put her roses in her room.

'Happy Birthday, Hermione!' a voice came from behind her. She turned and saw Ron, Ginny's older brother. He ran and hugged. She smiled and returned the hug.

'Thank you!' she replied. The hug lasted a little too long and they pulled away. Ron has a good foot taller than Ginny and 5 inches taller than Hermione. The only thing that made him look like he was related to his sister was the trademark Weasley red hair. His eyes were blue, the kind of blue Hermione thought ships would sail from. They had been best friends since they were children and she had always what if they were more. What would happened?

'Earth to Ron and Hermione! Where's her present?' Luna questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Luna! You didn't have to get me anything, Ron' Hermione replied, shooting a look at Luna who shrugged.

'Well unlucky for you, I did. Wait here!' he told her, disappearing back upstairs.

'Why did you have to say that, Luna?' Hermione asked, rounding on her. Luna held her hands up in surrender.

'I was asking what you were thinking. He is your friend and friends buy each other presents' she replied, nudging her.

'Okay, girls, tea and cake is ready' Mrs Weasley said, walking in with a tray.


End file.
